When there is no evil, life is still not easy
by JJazzy
Summary: When all the great prophecies have been solved, and evil is gone, the dragons of Jade Mountain can carry on with life. But then you have relationship troubles, friendship problems, family problems, and school mishaps.
1. Chapter 1

_Talons of Power was amazing! I already can't wait for the Darkness of Dragons! July 2017 everyone!_

 _Okay, on with why you clicked on this link._

 _So, somehow, Moon's prophecy get's solved with no dramatic losses. We're in the future, Darkstalker is gone (and will stay gone). There are still unsolved ships and couples to work out._

 _Note: I do not own any WoF details and_ _this story contains spoilers_

 **Kinkajou's perspective (N/A: let's imagine Anemone never put that love spell on Kinkajou):**

"Turtle!" I shout as I hurry down the hall at Jade Mountain Academy. At the end of the hall, I can just see his green form turn around. I catch up panting and bright orange.

"Hi, Kinkajou," Turtle says with a grin, "why so... orange?"

"A messenger from Queen Glory just told me that Her dragonnets with Deathbringer are due to hatch in a week!" I exclaim as I bounce around him.

"That's great!" Turtle says, his smile spreading to light up his whole face.

"And, she said that she told Sunny and Clay to give our WHOLE WINGLET permission to go visit them for 2 weeks!" I burst with excitement, "but I doubt Flame is coming, and I don't know if Winter is going to like it there... but still!"

It takes Turtle a moment to process that, before he responds slowly, "so, we can miss two weeks worth of Webs blabbing and go eat a lot of banana's and papayas? I'm definitely coming."

"Great!" I shout as I barrel back down the hall to go tell moon.

By the time I get to moon, I'm bright yellow with pink flares. She's in her room, but as I near, I realise that someone else is there too. It's Qibli, no Winter, no, both of them! I turn in and find the three of them sitting together on the floor with their history scrolls spread in front of them. None of them look up and none of them realise a bright purple dragon with orange streaks is standing behind them.

Winter absently twines his tail with Moon's as they ramble about the dead Queen Oasis and her heaps of treasure.

Qibli put's his wing around Moon, and I almost tip over. Winter-, no Qibli-, no... both of them liked Moon? I don't know, I just but in, tell them what I came to tell them, and leave them to their _whatever-it-is-they-are-doing._

I take my confusion out on a few blueberries in the main hall.

I decide that I will figure it out later, but just then, I see Pike and Anemone flounce into the hall with a giant stash of Anemone's jewellery. Whatever was going on over there, it was probably going to end with jewels floating around.

I don't particularly care though. I walk outside with my blueberries and- Oh! A butterfly!


	2. Chapter 2

_Heyyyyyyy. Chapter two! And, by the way, for the future, I am a professional procrastinator (not really, but...) so, I'm going to try to get one chapter a week, but that is probably going to become 2 chapter a month or something like that... If you  
And Winter's character is a bit harder to imitate then Kinkajou's so, I'll try my best._

 **Winter's perspective:**

I repeat it in my head. I am a royal icewing warrior and Nightwings are horrible. I will not fall in love with a Nightwing like Moon.

Just then, Moon walks into my sleeping chamber, shoot. I loose my cool instantly. Lucky I'm an Icewing, she can't see me blush. That would be horrible...

"Hey Winter! Did you hear that we get to go to the Rainforest for while?! This is great! I gotta go tell Qibli," she hurries off before I can say that Turtle told me.

I know I won't like it in the humid, sticky, bug-y Rainforest, but I'm not leaving Qibli and Moon to go together.  
Yes, Qibli is my best friend, but... That's it.  
This whole Moon thing is driving me nuts. I shouldn't be fawning over a descendant of Darkstalker. I should be in the Ice Palace, but, going back's not an option so...

No. Still not dropping myself down to the Nightwings.

I turn back to the scrolls and things I have spread out on the floor, waiting to be packed.  
Okay... that's it. I can't do it. This is driving me bonkers! I am so lucky that Turtle gave us all some of that Skystone, if Moon could read my mind...  
 **(N/A: I'm pretty sure the rocks from Turtle's armband are called Skystone, but if not, oops)**  
Okay, I have to keep my cool. I need to focus on life. What do I need to pack? Hmm, I don't think I'll have that much time on my talons in the rain forest, so I'll only bring one reading scroll.

Just then, I hear a quiet but melodious voice talking, "Someone, find me... I am thy gift of sight, Thy Nightwing's might, An Icewing's chance to make things right-" a bang from down the hall stops the voice. It sounded a bit like a prophecy, darn it. One life changing prophecy was enough to handle, now there's some kind of gift we need to find?

I don't know, but I'm telling Moon and the others.

 _How did you guys like it? Tell me in the Reviews! Hint, hint, wink, wink, the Icewings use animus magic in gifts... This new prophecy is an OC of mine._


	3. Chapter 3

_So, the rocks from Turtles armband are actually called Skyfire. Oops. Thank you to one of my readers who pointed that out. Now, this chapter is going to be in Qibli's_ _perspective. I need to read the Darkness of Dragons, so no spoilers yet... And I know, it's been like... months. I'm a queen at procrastinating... so sorry about that time gap._

"Someone, find me, I am thy gift of sight, Thy Nightwing's might, An Icewing's chance to make things right?" I repeat after Winter.  
"What on earth is that supposed to mean?" Kinkajou asks, her scales a dark blue with curiosity.  
"How am I supposed to know?" Winter responds. Well... yeah, how would he know?  
"How did the voice sound? Was it in your head or out loud?" Moon asks. Just like Moon, trying to figure it out.  
"I'm not sure, it sounded like it was coming from everywhere... Nightwings have telepathic prophetic powers too, what do you think it would mean if it was a prophecy?" Winter asks.  
I'm done with saving the world. One life changing prophecy is enough. But, cleary, Moon thinks this is still our time to play hero, becuase it looks like she's remembering something... And turning pale... "Moon, are you okay?" I ask.  
She just gasps and runs down the tunnel, yelling something about visiting Starflight.  
Okay then. It's just Turtle, Winter, Kinkajou and me sitting at our table in the dining cave. Kinkajou eats berries like nothing happened, a bright pink again.  
"I'm going to go see if Moon's okay," I say, spreading my wings. Winter just nods, but stands to follow me anyway. Turtle and Kinkajou will probably be staying to finish their lunches...

The tunnels inside Jade Mountain Academy are wide, wide enough to fly in, but my claws still scrape the ground every once in a while. Winter and I soar through the opening into the Library Cave. Moon sits in the corner with her snout buried in a scroll, Starflight stands beside her. Starflight has been getting more and more active since Turtle enchanted his chain necklace to him with provide sight. Turtle and Anenome have been taking special classes with Stonemover on Animus magic and how to protect themselves. Obviously, the first thing they did was make and enchantment to protect their souls.  
Winter beats me to Moon. Twenty scenarios run through my head at the same time. But Moon just sits and stares at us like something horrible had happened. So we're going down _that_ train of thought. Next, Moon being Moon, will either-  
Cutting off my train of thought, Moon says in a whisper quiet voice, "we need to go see Stonemover."  
Scenario A it is, then.

Gosh, I can't even comfort Moon right now. We just fly in silence, reaching the part of the tunnel where it gets smaller, we land and walk. I wish I could just say something to comfort Moon.

But no, nothing I said now could help her. She needed time to think, if I said anything, I'd only make her feel worse.

But what we see when we walk into Stonemover's cave is all it takes to make me freeze.

 _The suspense! That's the end of the chapter!_


	4. Author's Note

**Hey everyone!**

 **I haven't posted in a long time. Like, loooooooooong.**

 **I've sorta dropped ; I just don't use it anymore. I've been on Wattpad a lot more recently, and their format is just so much better.**

 **Anyway, I'm not going to be on this account on this site anymore... so, bye! If you do like my writing and want to read more of it, you can check out my account on Wattpad** JazzyJazzer **.**

 **Thanks for reading/supporting this story,**

 **-Jazzy**


End file.
